


Hard Memories

by Rosashion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, I really don't sure about this, I tried to do something for my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion
Summary: Naminé was thinking  about her past, thinking about him. Guilt on her mind.





	Hard Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something for them and Naminé, but don't know how it ends. I dedicate this to Naminouch on twitter, hope you like it. Even if it's short.

Naminé was drawing the ocean. Just like she used to when she was little. The girl shacked her head, she never was a kid. She never draws the ocean, only in the memories she creates for Sora and…

The teenager squeezed her pencil. Tears started to come into her eyes. Her heart sink into her stomach.

Just thinking about him made her in an emotional state. After all, he sacrificed his chance to become a real person for her.

She tried to concentrate to her drawing, but without realize it, she started to draw a silver hair boy with a dark costume.

The memories she had of him start to fly to her mind. She remembered of all the time in the castle oblivion. The memories weren’t the best. But some of were nice.

Like the way he tried to make her smile when she was down, which was quite a lot, but he tried. The way he loved the way she draws; she even saw him try once. It was a drawing of them smiling together.

The tears she tried so hard to held start to run on her cheeks. She can’t hold it anymore. It was all her fault.

“Why?” was the question who turn in her head. Why did he sacrifice himself for her? She doesn’t deserve this. All of it was her fault. She was the one who manipulate his memories, make him fell in love with her. And when he discovered the truth, he still loved her, still accepted her, still forgive her.

The girl didn’t understand why he forgave her, why everyone forgave her, it was her fault if everything happened to Sora. She tried her best to set things right sure, but the young girl didn’t feel it was enough. And now he was gone too.

He was gone while he deserved to be his own person as much as her, as Roxas or Xion.

Thinking about the other girl, Naminé started to wonder what kind how relationship they will have, after all they are both puppets. Knowing them both, they will probably get along, thought the girl.

Without realize it her mind started to drift to what kind of relationship he will had with the others, what kind of relation they can have.

She imagined give him some drawing lessons, discovered the world together, maybe watch the stars like in the memories she gave him. Maybe, maybe even hold hands like the couples do.

A sad smile spread on her face, she kept that image in her mind and started to draw. Tears started running again as she draws what they could have been. Her heart tights in her chest.

“So that’s what it feels to have a heart” she thought sadly.

She wanted to have a heart; she didn’t think that she will be hurting that bad. Maybe she shouldn’t have came back. She thought again. This thought never left her mind, even if everyone else showed her kindness and how they are happy she is back. But it didn’t matter, she still felt the guilt on her mind and heart.

“ _Don’t worry whatever hurting you, I will make it go away_ ” said a voice in her head, his voice.

She remembered when he said that to her, and a weak smile appear on her face. Seems he still keep his promise even if he not here anymore.

She looked at her drawing, her and him holding hands, just like she imagined before, smiling like he would have them to be, like the draw he did. The proof of a life they can't have.

“Naminé, she heard a voice”

The blond girl quickly wiped off the tears on her face and put a smile on her face, people didn’t to know, didn’t need to worry about her, after all she didn’t deserve it, right?


End file.
